


Q2, Captain of the StarShip Quebec

by probablynotJohn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aunt Kathy - Freeform, Multi, Q Junior is pan, Q is trying his best, Q junior has a friend group, Sea Shanties, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotJohn/pseuds/probablynotJohn
Summary: Was anyone else kind of disappointed that Jean-luc never got to meat Q's son?Q2 stayed on the Voyager to continue learning the values of humanity. He develops a friend group even though he doesn't use his powers for causing chaos on the ship he still uses them to have fun with his friends. He creates a full rigged sailing ship that drifts in space where his friends go to hang out, and drink booze, and dance while singing sea shanties, you know normal teenage stuff.  Until Captain Picard finds out that his nemesis Q is a struggling single parent and ruins everything.
Relationships: Brian "Q" Junior &Original Character(s), Icheb & Q Junior (Star Trek), Jean-Luc Picard & Q, Kathryn Janeway & Jean-Luc Picard, Kathryn Janeway & Q, Q & Q Junior





	Q2, Captain of the StarShip Quebec

beep boop neep norp

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't have a very good track record of actually writing any of the stories I think up, but I actually think I can write at least a full chapter before I lose my nerve. I'll write the first chapter by next weekend I promise.


End file.
